My Angel
by EtherealLightning
Summary: French homework, a heartfelt confession and a promise.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Strawberry Panic or any of its characters. So don't sue me, please.

* * *

"I can't believe I have so much homework! Forget it!" Shizuma exclaimed as she put her head on her desk. She closed her eyes and sighed quietly. "I wonder what Nagisa is doing right now..." She smiled slightly, before opening her eyes and checking the time. The clock read half past midnight. "Maybe she's up still..." Shizuma said as she stood and slipped out her door.

Reaching Nagisa's dorm, Shizuma knocked lightly on the door. No response. Gingerly, she twisted the knob and the door swung open. She went inside as quietly as possible and gently shut the door. Walking into the room, Shizuma immediately noticed Nagisa asleep at her desk. Walking over to her, Shizuma noticed Tamao's bed was empty. _Probably with Miyuki,_ Shizuma thought to herself, grinning. Returning her attention to the sleeping redhead, Shizuma leaned over to see what she was working on.

"French..."

The same subject that Shizuma had just been frustrated by. Looking at it, she noticed that she could do this herself quite easily. Judging by the multitude of eraser marks, the same obviously could not be said for Nagisa. _That'd be a nice surprise, wouldn't it? To wake up and find your homework all done._ Shizuma smiled again. She checked Nagisa's face to make sure she was sleeping, before gently lifting her out of the chair and carrying her over to her bed. Shizuma set her down on her bed without waking her, and pulled the blanket over her, tucking her in. Nagisa snuggled up to the blanket in her sleep and sighed. Shizuma bent over her and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well, my love..."

Shizuma turned away from the bed and went back to the desk. Sitting down, she did Nagisa's homework for her. _I'll show her how to do this later. _It didn't take her long to finish, and a half hour later, she stretched and yawned. _Done. _She paused for a second, before writing something else on the paper. When she finished,she nodded, before standing up and walking over to Nagisa. Shizuma lovingly brushed a hair off Nagisa's forehead and kissed her again, before making her leave.

* * *

Shizuma walked into her room and fell into her bed, dropping her bag on the floor in the process. "Agh...today took forever to end!" She complained. She turned over to look at the ceiling. "I wonder how Nagisa's day was..." She said, placing her hands over her heart, as she thought about her beloved. As she said that, there was a knock at the door. Shizuma's heart soared. _That has to be her. _Trying to keep from skipping, Shizuma walked quickly over to the door. Opening the door, Shizuma found Nagisa standing quietly on the other side, her french homework in her hand. Without saying a word, she took a step forward and embraced Shizuma, burying her face in the silver-haired girls chest. Shizuma wrapped her arms around her in return.

"Nagisa? Is something wrong?"

Nagisa shook her head, but soon Shizuma felt wet spots in her shirt.

"Nagisa?!"

Shizuma tried to pull back to look at her face, but Nagisa started to push her towards the bed. The two fell onto the bed without breaking their embrace. Finally, Nagisa lifted her head. She was crying, but the tears were accompanied by the largest, sweetest smile Shizuma had ever seen. She stared into Shizuma's eyes.

"Thank you, Shizuma. Thank you so much."

That was all Nagisa could say before she started crying again. Shizuma gently lifted Nagisa's head, and placed her lips on Nagisa's. Slowly, Nagisa's crying began to cease. The two lay in bed together silently, simply savoring each other's warmth. Gradually, the two fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

Lying forgotten on the floor of Shizuma's dorm was Nagisa's french homework. At the bottom was a note, written in Shizuma's elegant, graceful handwriting:

_Nagisa, mon amour,_

_Je t'aime tellement...personne peut comprendre combien je t'aime. Ma petite ange, tu es l'étoile dans ma vie._

_Pendant longtemps, j'ai cherché pour l'amour, sans succès. Il y avait un hiver sans fin dans mon coeur. Alors, je t'ai rencontré. Tu es celui qui a décongelé la glace dans ce coeur de mien. Finalement, l'amour peut exister dans ma vie encore une fois. Ma chérie, je souhaite que notre amour va durer pour l'eternité. _

_Pour ton amour, j'ai la profonde gratitude. Merci d'être la mienne._

_Shizuma_

* * *

Translation:

_Nagisa, my love,_

_I love you so much ... no one can understand how much I love you. My little angel, you're the star in my life._

_For a long time, I searched for love, without success. There was an endless winter in my heart. Then I met you. You're the one that has thawed the ice in this heart of mine. Finally, love can exist in my life once again. My dear, I hope that our love will last for eternity._

_For your love, I have the deepest gratitude. Thank you for being mine._

_Shizuma_


	2. Chapter 2

_"Nagisa, my love...let's be together forever! Will...will you marry me?"_

Nagisa woke with a start. Looking over, she saw that Shizuma was still asleep. Sitting up, Nagisa quietly watched her beloved sleep. Shizuma's hair billowed out around her head and caught the moonlight, creating a silvery halo.

_She's so beautiful..._

Nagisa reached over and placed a hand over Shizuma's heart. The older girl smiled, but did not wake. Nagisa kissed Shizuma lightly, and laid back down, snuggling up against Shizuma. In no time, she was asleep once more, wrapped in the warmth of her love's arms.

* * *

When Shizuma woke, weak rays of sunlight shone into the room. She could feel Nagisa pressed against her side.

_What a great way to wake up...I wish everyday could be like this. I could face anything if I could always wake up with Nagisa lying next to me..._

At this thought, Shizuma trailed off. She stared at the ceiling, her mind dominated by this single idea.

_I wonder..._

She glanced at Nagisa, and making sure she was still asleep, gingerly extricated herself from the redhead's arms, but not before gently placing as kiss on her forehead. She crossed the room to her desk and grabbed her phone. She found Miyuki's number and typed out a message.

_Hey, can you meet me in the student council room at lunch today? I need a favor._

Clicking send, she looked back at Nagisa. She went back and sat down on the edge of the bed. Smiling gently and softly stroking Nagisa's hair, she waited for Miyuki's response. After a few minutes, Shizuma's phone buzzed.

_It's Sunday. What do you want?_

Shizuma thought for a second. That it was Sunday made her plan even better. She responded to Miyuki.

_I'll come to your dorm. Are you there?_

Noticing the blanket had slipped down, Shizuma pulled it back over Nagisa. In the process, Shizuma's hand brushed against Nagisa's, who clutched it in her sleep. Shizuma smiled even wider.

_She's so cute..._

Shizuma's phone buzzed again.

_Yeah. Come on over, I guess. _

Putting her phone away, Shizuma looked at Nagisa. With a sigh, she hesitantly slipped her hand out of Nagisa's and headed to the door.

* * *

Within a minute or two, Shizuma was standing in front of Miyuki's door. Raising her hand, she knocked. A few seconds later, a groggy Miyuki opened the door. Wordlessly, she gestured her in and showed her to a chair. Miyuki sat on her bed and rubbed her eyes.

"What do you want, Shizuma? It's 6 in the morning on a Sunday."

Shizuma took a second to formulate her response.

"Well...uh...I kinda wanted to see if I could leave Astraea Hill, just for this afternoon."

Miyuki stared at her.

"Shizuma, you know we can't leave campus."

Shizuma nodded.

"I know, but I really need to leave. It's just for a few hours."

Miyuki shook her head.

"I'm sorry Shizuma, but I can't. School rules."

Miyuki did look apologetic. Suddenly, Shizuma dropped to her knees on the floor. Clasping her hands together, she begged.

"Please, please Miyuki! Do something, just this once!"

Miyuki's jaw dropped, the elegant, noble Shizuma Hanazono was on her hands and knees, begging in front of her. It took her a moment to find her voice.

"Shizuma, why do you want to leave campus so badly?"

Shizuma looked up, blushing slightly.

"Uhh...stuff?"

Miyuki shook her head again. She sighed.

"Okay, fine. Go. I'll sort it out."

Shizuma jumped up and hugged her, before running out the door. Miyuki sat stunned, staring at the door.

_If she wants to leave for why I think she wants to leave, Nagisa is a very lucky girl indeed._

Miyuki smiled at the thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Shizuma was ecstatic as she rushed back to her room to get changed. When she got to her door, she paused, catching her breath and slowing her pounding heart. Quietly, she opened the door and went inside. Nagisa was still sleeping. As silently as possible, Shizuma pulled on some clothes. When she finished getting dressed, Shizuma paused by the bed. She gazed at Nagisa and smiled.

"I'll be back later, my love," Shizuma whispered, lightly stroking Nagisa's hair. She moved towards the dresser, and wrote a small note. She made sure Nagisa didn't wake up, and then turned and headed out the door.

* * *

When Nagisa woke up, she reached out, searching for Shizuma's warmth. All she found was cold mattress.

"Sh...Shizuma? Where'd you go?" Nagisa said drowsily, sitting up. She looked around the room. Nagisa was puzzled by Shizuma's absence. "Where'd she go?" Nagisa whispered to herself. Nagisa got out of Shizuma's bed, and rubbed her eyes. She saw the clothes Shizuma had been wearing the night before neatly folded on her dresser, and saw a small slip of paper. Picking it up, Nagisa recognized Shizuma's elegant handwriting.

_Nagisa,_

_I had some business to attend to, but it won't take long, my love. I'll be back soon, don't worry._

_Love, Shizuma_

Nagisa frowned slightly, and shrugged. She thought about returning to her dorm, but decided to just stay in Shizuma's room. Nagisa went and laid back down on Shizuma's bed, surrounding herself in Shizuma's aura. The faint smell of roses tickled her nose. Shizuma sighed contentedly. Soon, she found herself drifting back off to sleep. Asleep, she smiled happily as she and Shizuma frolicked in her dreams.

* * *

Shizuma grinned to herself as she sat in the back of the taxi on its way back to Astraea Hill. The small bag sitting next to her filled her with such an extreme happiness, that she could barely keep from crying out in joy. She could hardly wait to get back home, to get back to the love of her life. Shizuma closed her eyes, and went over her plan in her head.

When she got back to Astraea Hill, she wasn't surprised to find Miyuki standing at the gate. Miyuki stared at her as she got out of the car and paid the driver. She turned towards Miyuki as the taxi drove off and waved.

"Did you get what you wanted?" Miyuki asked, getting straight to the point.

Shizuma only smiled and nodded. She lifted the small bag slightly. Miyuki glanced at it, and then back to Shizuma. She lifted her eyebrows slightly and tilted her head. Without saying a word, Shizuma moved a little closer, and brought the bag up so Miyuki could see its contents. Looking inside, Miyuki saw exactly what she expected, but she still covered her mouth in amazement. She found herself at a loss for words, and looked at Shizuma.

Shizuma brought the bag back down to her side. "Well Miyuki, I'm going to head back to my room. See you later." Shizuma started to walk away, but paused. She turned around and wrapped Miyuki in a hug. She whispered in the Student Council President's ear.

"Thank you, Miyuki. Thank you so much."

Shizuma released Miyuki and headed back towards the Strawberry Dorms. Miyuki still was unable to speak. She just watched as Shizuma strode confidently towards the dorms...and towards Nagisa.

_Nagisa is truly a very lucky girl...and thinking about it...so is Shizuma. She's so much happier now, she's like a completely different person. Her wandering heart has finally been tamed._

Miyuki found herself grinning broadly.


	4. Chapter 4

When Shizuma reacher her room, she took a moment to collect herself. She nudged the door open, checking to see if Nagisa was still asleep. Sure enough, the redhead was still curled up in Shizuma's bed, fast asleep. Shizuma smiled, and headed over to her dresser. She quietly opened a drawer, and hid the small bag inside. As she shut the drawer, she made a little more noise than she would have liked. Soon, Shizuma heard rustling behind her.

"Shizuma…?" Nagisa mumbled, struggling to sit up.

"It's me, my love. I'm back." Shizuma said, as she went and sat on the bed next to Nagisa. Still half asleep, Nagisa felt her presence, and leaned against Shizuma's shoulder. Shizuma scooted back a little on the bed, so she was leaning against the wall, and Nagisa rested her head in Shizuma's lap. Shizuma lovingly stroked Nagisa's silky hair and gazed at the drawer that the little bag was concealed in.

_Soon. _Shizuma smiled.

Continuing to run her fingers through Nagisa's hair, Shizuma stared into space. Quietly, she waited for her beloved to wake up.

* * *

It wasn't too much longer before Nagisa stirred. Nagisa rolled slightly, so her head was still resting in Shizuma's lap, but she was facing Shizuma. Slowly, her eyes opened. As the drowsiness left her eyes, dark pink met olive green. The two became lost in each others eyes, becoming enraptured by their love's gaze.

"Good morning, my love." Shizuma said, smiling affectionately and brushing a strand of hair off of Nagisa's forehead.

"Good morning, Shizuma," Nagisa replied. She rubbed her cheek against Shizuma's lap and smiled up at the silver-haired girl. "This is so comfortable...I wish we could be like this forever…" Nagisa said dreamily.

_Hmm… _Shizuma thought to herself.

"My dear, how would you like to go for a picnic? The weather is absolutely lovely today." Shizuma asked.

Nagisa nodded excitedly. "Yeah! That sounds like fun!" She replied.

A little reluctantly, the two got out of bed and got ready for their picnic.

* * *

Shizuma and Nagisa strolled through Maiden's Park, their hands joined. Shizuma carried a small picnic basket, and within it, the small bag she left Astraea Hill to get. Nagisa talked excitedly, and Shizuma simply listened, smiling at her enthusiastic companion. Before long, the two found a nice, secluded spot and set up their blanket. They spread out their food, all of it provided by a rather happy Miyuki, and started to eat. After the two finished their meal, they stretched out side by side on the blanket, reveling in the sun's, and each other's, warmth. They laid like this for a long time, dozing off and on, until the blue sky turned a stunning orange, and finally to a blue so dark, it seemed almost black.

_Wow...I can't believe how long we were out here. I think this was the greatest experience I've had in a long, long time._ Shizuma thought to herself. She looked over at Nagisa, and found her looking right back at her. The two shared a loving smile and a small kiss, before returning their attention to the star-speckled sky above them.

Suddenly, Nagisa stood up. "Shizuma! Look! Look! A shooting star! Isn't it beautiful?!" She exclaimed, pointing excitedly at the sky. Silhouetted by the sky, Nagisa was outlined by the silver light of the moon. Shizuma gazed adoringly at her little angel.

_It's time. _

Quietly, so she wouldn't attract Nagisa's attention, she retrieved the small bag from the picnic basket, and fished out its contents. A small, hinged black box. Taking a deep breath, she called out to Nagisa.

"Nagisa?"

Nagisa looked back at Shizuma, wondering why the older girl was kneeling on the ground.

"Shizuma?" She asked, curiously.

"Nagisa, my love, this time that I've spent with you has been the happiest time of my life. It's been wonderful being able to be with you. Being able to fall asleep wrapped in your warmth, waking up to your beautiful face next to mine...it's all been so wonderful. I want everyday to be like that, Nagisa."

Shizuma brought out the small box she had been hiding behind her back, and opened it. Inside was a gleaming, sparkling diamond ring. Nagisa covered her mouth, her eyes glistening.

"Nagisa, you are more beautiful than any star could ever hope to be...you are the only star that I care about. I want to be with you forever..." She took a deep breath. "Nagisa...my angel...will you do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife?"

Nagisa opened her mouth, but no words came out. Nodding vigorously, she dropped to her knees and hugged Shizuma tightly. "...Y-yes...of course I will…" She managed to squeak. Shizuma held back tears of utter joy and returned Nagisa's hug fiercely. The two girls remained wrapped in each others arms for what seemed like an eternity. When they finally released each other, Shizuma took Nagisa's hands.

The tears that Shizuma had so valiantly been trying to hold back finally came raining down. "Thank you, Nagisa. I love you...I love you so much…" She choked out, before embracing Nagisa once more.


	5. Chapter 5

Nagisa and Shizuma sat under the stars, wrapped in each other's arms, savoring the intense joy inside both of them. Eventually, the two girls released each other and joined hands. The two looked at each other, without saying a word. Their eyes were still pink, and one could make out the path their tears of utter joy had left on their cheeks. Nagisa shivered as the tears on her cheek chilled in the crisp night wind. Gently, Shizuma placed her hand on Nagisa's cheek and massaged it gently. Gradually, Nagisa's eyes shut. Shizuma brought her face closer to Nagisa's, but paused before their lips met. Nagisa's eyes opened ever so slightly, and her eyes met Shizuma's.

"Nagisa...my dear...my darling angel...I love you so much…" Shizuma whispered, her rose-scented breath tickling Nagisa's face.

Instinctively, Nagisa scrunched up her nose, making Shizuma chuckle slightly. She lightly poked Nagisa's nose, causing the younger girl to giggle. Both shared a laugh, but soon fell silent.

Nagisa blushed, her face turning bright pink. "I...I love you too, Shizuma…" She breathed, bringing her face towards Shizuma's.

There, in Maiden Park, under the silvery light of the moon, two figures became one.

* * *

Eventually, Shizuma and Nagisa made their way back to the Strawberry Dorms. As they entered the hallway that held the upperclassman dorms, they stopped dead in their tracks. At the far end of the corridor, and slowly making their way towards them, was the dorm mother, on patrol. Nagisa latched on to Shizuma's arm and tried to hide behind the older girl. As they stood there, unsure, a door opened.

"Quick, come on!" A voice said, a hand extending into the hallway, gesturing them inside.

The two quickly and quietly moved out of the hallway into the open door. When they got inside, both girls let out a deep sigh of relief. They stood in the center of the room, and waited for the person that had saved them to speak. Gradually, as Shizuma's eyes adjusted, she started to recognize her surroundings.

"Miyuki?" Shizuma said, looking at the figure that was cloaked in shadow.

The figure moved towards a lamp and flicked the switch, bathing the room in light. It was indeed Miyuki. She glanced at Nagisa, who was still clutching Shizuma's arm, and smiled broadly. She looked at Shizuma.

"So, you did it...congratulations." Miyuki said.

Shizuma placed a hand over Nagisa's, and nodded at Miyuki. She smiled at Miyuki.

"Shizuma, I'm really happy for you two. I really am. But...you guys are still in high school. Don't you think that it's a little early to get married?" Miyuki asked Shizuma, tilting her head slightly.

Shizuma nodded again. "Yeah, I think it is. And I think Nagisa feels the same way." She said, looking at the redhead. Nagisa moved out from behind Shizuma and stood next to the taller girl, still clutching her arm.

"I love Shizuma...but...it's a little early, I agree." Nagisa said quietly.

Miyuki studied the two. "What are you guys going to do?" She asked them.

"I don't know. I'm going to graduate this year...and Nagisa still has two years until her graduation…" Shizuma responded, trailing off at the end. Nagisa just looked at Shizuma, as she didn't know either.

Miyuki was quiet for a moment, and then she smiled. "Well...how about this? Why don't you guys wait to actually get married until Nagisa's graduation? I'm sure we could add a wedding ceremony to the schedule of graduation events. I'll come back and conduct the ceremony myself."

Shizuma and Nagisa pondered this suggestion briefly, before they both grinned. Acting in unison, they both stepped forward and wrapped Miyuki in a giant group hug. Miyuki was stunned by this sudden accent, and blushed slightly.

"Thank you...Miyuki. You don't know how much that means to us." Shizuma said quietly, Nagisa nodding in agreement.

The group hug lasted for a few more seconds, and then Shizuma and Nagisa released Miyuki. They both had huge smiles plastered on their faces.

Miyuki cleared her throat. "W-well...it's getting late. You guys probably should be getting back to your dorms…"

Shizuma nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry for keeping you up."

Miyuki waved her hand in front of her face. "Don't worry about it...I'm happy to have helped. It feels nice to help two people who truly love each other…" Miyuki said, growing quieter.

_She's probably thinking about her arranged marriage. Poor girl. _Shizuma thought. She took Nagisa's hand and headed for the door. Passing Miyuki, she paused, and rested a hand on her shoulder. She didn't say anything, and soon retracted her hand, and continued towards the door. Opening the door, Shizuma checked for the dorm mother, and saw nothing. Satisfied, she smiled at Miyuki, and led Nagisa back to her dorm.

Miyuki was left standing in the middle of her room, staring at the door the two lovers had just left through.

_Good luck, you guys. Truly, I am happy for you. To be able to be with and marry the person you love…_ Miyuki placed a hand over her heart. _Well...that's not a luxury that I have. _Miyuki wiped her eyes before turning off the light and getting in bed.


	6. Chapter 6

When Shizuma woke up, she felt something small and hard digging into her back. She shifted slightly, trying to find what it was without waking Nagisa. It didn't take Shizuma long to realize that Nagisa had her arms wrapped around her and that she was laying on Nagisa's hand. Gently, Shizuma pulled Nagisa's hand out from under her, as it was Nagisa's engagement ring that was digging into Shizuma's back. Holding Nagisa's hand, Shizuma studied the ring, watching it sparkle in the weak light streaming in from the window.

_It really looks good on her...I can't even imagine how she'll look in a wedding dress…_ Shizuma thought. She smiled, bringing Nagisa's hand closer to her face, lightly kissing the younger girl's hand. As her lips brushed Nagisa's hand, Shizuma felt Nagisa tremble slightly. Looking over at her, Shizuma's eyes met Nagisa's, and she saw that the younger girl was giggling silently. Shizuma smiled at her, and reached over to run her fingers through Nagisa's hair.

"Good morning, my love…" Shizuma whispered.

"Good morning…" Nagisa responded distractedly, as she was busy nuzzling against Shizuma's hand, which had moved down to caress her face. This made the older girl chuckle. Slowly, Shizuma brought Nagisa's face closer to hers, and the two girls' lips met. They held the kiss for a few heartbeats, and then pressed their foreheads together, gazing into each others eyes.

"I love you...Shizuma…" Nagisa whispered, her face turning pink.

Shizuma didn't reply. She simply wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and held her. "I love you too, my angel…" Shizuma finally replied, her face buried in the redhead's hair. Nagisa snuggled against Shizuma's chest, and the two just laid there, reveling in the warmth created by their bodies and the love they shared.

* * *

Gradually, their eyes shut, but after a few seconds, Shizuma's eyes shot open. She had forgot, because of all the things that happened the day before, that the day before was Sunday, which meant it was Monday...and they had school. Frantically, she looked at the clock, and sighed in relief, as she saw that they had a half-hour to get ready-plenty of time. Gently, but firmly, Shizuma shook Nagisa's shoulders to wake her up. As she hadn't had enough time to really fall asleep, it didn't take much to wake her. The younger girl rubbed her eyes and looked at Shizuma quizzically.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but...we have class in thirty minutes." Shizuma said, planting a kiss on Nagisa's forehead.

Nagisa sighed. "I know…" She blushed slightly. "I was kind of hoping that...you'd forget. I wanted to just stay here...with you...all day." By the time she finished, Nagisa's face was bright red.

Shizuma's heart soared as she pondered this, but then a picture of an irritated Miyuki shaking her head and wagging her finger popped into her head. _I'll never hear the end of it…_ Groaning, she patted Nagisa's head.

"I do too...but Miyuki would never let us hear the end of it if we skip today." Shizuma sighed, squeezing Nagisa's hand and then getting out of bed. Pulling her pajamas off, she went over to her closet to put on her uniform. She put the dark green dress on, checked herself in the mirror, and turned around to see if Nagisa was getting up. She found Nagisa sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at Shizuma, blushing. _Was she…_ Shizuma smiled at Nagisa, which made the redhead blush even more. "Well, well…did my little angel enjoy the show?" She teased.

Nagisa nodded, and then got up and found one of the uniforms she left in Shizuma's room, and put it on.

"Ready?" Shizuma asked, eliciting another nod from the still embarrassed Nagisa. The two girls grabbed their school bags, linked their hands, and headed to class.

* * *

When the pair got to Nagisa's classroom, Shizuma opened the door for the younger girl.

"See you later, my angel." Shizuma said, giving Nagisa a quick hug.

"See you later!" Nagisa replied, returning the hug, before going into her classroom. As she went in, she heard the door slide shut, and Shizuma's footsteps echoing in the hallway. Walking to her seat, she could feel the eyes of her classmates on her. These stares were no longer the hate-filled, jealous glares of before, as her classmates had come to like Nagisa and respect the decision of their precious Shizuma-oneesama.

When Nagisa reached her seat, she said hello to Tamao, and right as she sat down, the bell rang, signalling the start of the school day. Nagisa sighed. She gazed at the beautiful ring on her finger and smiled. She brushed her lips against the cold diamond...a kiss from the one who gave her the ring. _Shizuma…_ Nagisa sighed again. _It's going to be a long day._

* * *

Shizuma walked towards her classroom, lost in thought. _Graduation is in two months...and then Nagisa won't graduate for another two years...I don't think my heart could handle being apart that long, no matter how often I visit. It just wouldn't be the same as seeing her everyday, and waking up next to her. _She sighed. _I should talk to Miyuki._ She continued down the hall, her head watching the ground. In front of Shizuma, a door opened, and someone stepped into the hall...directly into Shizuma's path. The tall girl did not notice, and the two figures collided, and Shizuma knocked the shorter girl to the ground.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going…" Shizuma said, the apology coming automatically to her lips as she extended her hand to help the other girl up. As she finally looked at the girl, she smiled. Naturally, it was Miyuki.

"It's all right, thanks." Miyuki said, taking Shizuma's hand and pulling herself to her feet. She looked at Shizuma. "You'd better hurry to class, or you'll be late." She said, half-jokingly.

"Actually, I need to talk to you. Can we go to the Student Council room?" Shizuma asked. Caught off guard, Miyuki nodded.

"Sure, I'll tell the teacher you were helping me." Miyuki responded, before starting towards the Student Council room with Shizuma in tow.


	7. Chapter 7

Shizuma and Miyuki reached the Student Council room, and went inside. Miyuki took a seat at her desk, and Shizuma remained standing.

"Well...what did you want to talk about?" Miyuki asked, thoroughly surprised by how much Shizuma was asking for her help and advice.

Shizuma shifted slightly. "Well...I was thinking. I'm graduating soon...and Nagisa won't graduate for another two years…" Shizuma trailed off, blushing lightly. Miyuki was even more stunned.

"...And you don't know if you can handle being apart that long?" Miyuki guessed. Shizuma nodded, avoiding looking at Miyuki. Miyuki chuckled inside, looking at Shizuma's red face. Miyuki thought about this for a moment, causing Shizuma to finally look at her. "Shizuma, you have a house close by, don't you?" Miyuki asked. Shizuma nodded, unsure of where this was going.

"Yeah...it's about an hour or so away…" Shizuma said.

"Well within commuting distance?" Miyuki asked. Shizuma nodded again, her heart starting to beat faster as she guessed where this was going. Miyuki sensed this, and fought to suppress a large grin. For show, she sighed. "I guess I could pull some strings...and maybe Nagisa could live with you there, and commute to Miator." She said, a smile finally spreading across her face. This had the expected reaction. Shizuma's face broke out with the largest smile Miyuki had ever seen her with, and then the taller girl wrapped Miyuki in a huge hug, before running out the door. Miyuki was left sitting in the room, alone, chuckling at the silver haired girl's excitement and sudden departure.

* * *

Shizuma raced down the hallway towards Nagisa's classroom, the elation in her heart carrying her feet even faster. Finally, she reached her love's classroom. She paused in front of the door to catch her breath, and then calmly opened the door. She saw Nagisa perk up out of the corner of her eye. Shizuma winked at her, and then turned to face the nun at the head of the classroom.

"Excuse me, but may I speak to Aoi Nagisa?" She asked, bowing.

The nun nodded. "Of course." She waved to Nagisa.

Nagisa stood up and walked calmly to Shizuma, taking all of her willpower not to break into a run and leap into Shizuma's arms. Nagisa joined Shizuma in the door and they went into the hallway, quietly shutting the door behind them. Without saying a word, Shizuma took Nagisa's hand and raced down the hallway, dragging the confused younger girl behind her. Shizuma did not stop running until the pair reached a secluded part of Maiden Park, finally stopping under a large cherry blossom tree. The two stood under the tree, trying to catch their breath.

"Sh-Shizuma...what's the matter?" Nagisa panted, still confused as to why SHizuma had suddenly appeared and taken her from her classroom...not that she minded.

Shizuma turned towards her and enveloped the smaller girl in her arms, lifting her off her feet and spinning her in a circle, laughing. Still a bit confused, Nagisa joined in, simply happy to see Shizuma so excited. Suddenly, Shizuma lost her balance and fell to the ground, Nagisa landing on top of her. Shizuma never lost the grin on her face, and neither did Nagisa. Still panting, the two gazed into each others eyes, cherry blossoms falling from the tree and dancing around them.

Finally, Shizuma spoke. "As you know, I'm graduating in a few months...and I'll have to leave Miator. So, I talked to Miyuki, and guess what?"

Nagisa tilted her head. "What?" She asked.

Shizuma squeezed Nagisa. "You can come live with me!" Shizuma exclaimed. Nagisa was momentarily stunned by Shizuma's news, and smiled broadly.

"Really?!" She shrieked, fiercely returning Shizuma's hug.

Shizuma nodded, laughing loudly. The falling cherry blossoms surrounded them, transporting them to their own world, inhabited only by the two girls, and the love they shared.

* * *

Miyuki, who had left to take a walk after Shizuma ran out of the Student Council room, strolled through Maiden Park, enjoying the fresh air and the falling cherry blossoms. Her hands clutched behind her back, she wandered through the park, lost in her thoughts.

_It's great that Shizuma and Nagisa can be together. I can't believe that they're going to get married. Marrying who you want, out of love...not obligation, isn't something I'll be able to experience, so it's fantastic that those two can. My family expects so much of me, and would never forgive me if I disobeyed their wishes. I will admit, it has crossed my mind to just say "screw you" to my parents, and run away to marry who I want...but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. But seeing Shizuma and Nagisa so happy together...makes me happy...so maybe I should just do it. _Miyuki looked up at the sky and sighed.

As she walked, suddenly, she heard laughter ring out from somewhere in Maiden Park. Miyuki smiled, as she recognized it to be Shizuma's. _Yeah, maybe I should do it. _Miyuki nodded, turned on her heel and headed back towards Miator...and towards the one she loved. _Good luck you guys...and wish me luck too._


	8. Epilogue

"Hanazono Shizuma."

Shizuma stood and mounted the steps leading onto the stage. Facing the school director, she took her diploma with a bow.

"Congratulations." The director said.

"Thank you." Shizuma replied, and turned to head off the stage. Looking out into the crowd of students, she saw Nagisa waving at her. Shizuma smiled and returned her wave. Shizuma was still smiling when she reached her seat. _And now begins a new chapter of my life…_ She turned and glanced at Nagisa, who beamed at her. Shizuma winked in reply, and turned back towards the stage. ..._And a new chapter of our relationship._

* * *

Nagisa was still smiling even after Shizuma had turned away. _I'm so happy. I was worried about when this day would come, but now...we can still be together. _Nagisa studied the ring on her finger. _Together...forever._

Suddenly, Nagisa felt something poking her cheek. She looked up, to see a giggling Tamao with her finger outstretched.

"What's up, Nagisa-chan? You had a funny look on your face." The blue-haired girl said.

Nagisa blushed a little. "Just...stuff. Nothing's wrong." She said shyly.

This made Tamao giggle even more. Despite her embarrassment, this made Nagisa smile. _Tamao-chan's been in a much better mood lately. She's been like this ever since that day Shizuma took me from the classroom. And, she's been spending a lot of time in the Student Council room…_ Nagisa covered her mouth, as she realized why Tamao was so happy. She grinned, as she came up with an idea to tease Tamao and get back at her for teasing her about Shizuma.

"Oh look, it's Miyuki-sama! She's looking at us, wave Tamao-chan!" Nagisa said, waving at nobody in particular.

"What? Where?!" Tamao said, trying to look for Miyuki.

This made Nagisa laugh. Tamao realized what she did, and blushed, lightly hitting Nagisa on the shoulder. When Nagisa finally stopped giggling, she turned towards her friend.

"So...how's it going with Miyuki-sama?" Nagisa asked.

Tamao blushed even deeper. She shifted in her seat a little bit. "...Good." She said, hoping that Nagisa wouldn't ask her to elaborate. Nagisa's expectant look destroyed that hope, however. Tamao sighed. "Well...a few months ago...that day Shizuma-sama came to get you...Miyuki came into the classroom and asked to speak with me." Nagisa smiled as she remembered that day. "She led me to the roof of the school, and we stood there for a while, gazing out of Astraea Hill, before she finally said something." Tamao closed her eyes as she too remembered that day.

"_Tamao…" Miyuki said suddenly, turning towards her. "I don't know if you know or not, but...Nagisa and Shizuma are engaged." Tamao nodded, as she had seen the ring on Nagisa's finger. "...And that made me realize something. They're getting married for love, not out of duty, like me. Why can't I get married to the person I love? I know I hurt this person when we were together, because I pushed them away out of fear of my arranged marriage...but I've decided something."_

_She took Tamao's hand, surprising the younger girl. _Miyuki...if you're talking about me...I-I still love you. When we were together, I was so happy...and it hurt so much when you pushed me away. I know you were trying to save me the agony of parting when you graduated...but it still tore me up inside…_ Tamao thought, as her eyes unwillingly started to water._

"_I've decided...screw that." Miyuki said simply, surprising Tamao. All of a sudden, Miyuki wrapped her arms around Tamao. "Tamao, I love you so much. I'm so, so sorry I pushed you away...it almost destroyed me, so I can only imagine how it made you feel…" Miyuki squeezed her. "...And I promise I will never do anything to hurt you ever again. Tamao, I want to be with you forever...if you'll take me back…" She whispered, her voice starting to crack. She buried her face in Tamao's shoulder as she felt herself start to cry._

_Tamao couldn't find any words. Her heart swelling, she gently lifted Miyuki's head so she could look into her eyes. Still unable to speak, she only smiled, and brought their faces closer. When their lips finally parted, Tamao finally found the words she was looking for. "I love you too, Miyuki. So much. Yes...let's be together forever, okay?"_

_Miyuki nodded silently, tears still running down her face. When Tamao gently wiped the tears away, Miyuki smiled. Gradually, they became closer, and their lips met once again. _

Tamao's eyes were glistening as she finished telling Nagisa her story. Nagisa grasped her hand, squeezing it lightly.

"That's great, Tamao-chan! I'm so happy for you!" Nagisa said excitedly.

Coming from anybody else, that would have sounded fake, but since it was Nagisa that said it, Tamao knew she truly meant it. She smiled. "Thanks, Nagisa-chan."

"Congratulations to all of our graduates, and we wish you the very best in all of you pursuits. Thank you."

Both Nagisa and Tamao jumped, not realizing how quickly time had flew. Nagisa smiled broadly at her friend, and gave her a hug. "We did it, Tamao-chan! We survived this year!" She said happily. Tamao returned her smile.

"Nagisa!"

Nagisa released Tamao, and turned to see Shizuma waving at her. She looked at her friend. "Well, I guess we're going to get going, Tamao-chan. I'll see you when class starts up again, okay?" Nagisa said. Tamao nodded.

"Okay. Bye, Nagisa-chan. See you later." She replied. After Nagisa had gone off to join Shizuma and left, Tamao searched the crowd for Miyuki. When she finally found her, their eyes met, and they exchanged a smile. Tamao ran towards her, excited to see what the future would bring for her and Miyuki, and for Nagisa and Shizuma.

Fin

* * *

Author's note: Alrighty guys, it's done! I don't know if I had any story errors, because at this point, I've only read the light novels. So let me know if I had any glaring mistakes...anyways, I'm probably going to write a follow-up story to this, so keep an eye out for that!

Lightning


End file.
